A film capacitor incorporated in external equipment is mechanically and electrically connected with the external equipment via an external connection terminal of the film capacitor.
FIG. 14 is an exploded perspective view showing a configuration of a conventional film capacitor before resin molding, and FIG. 15 is an enlarged perspective view of a main part in FIG. 14.
As shown in FIG. 14, the film capacitor includes capacitor element 91, a pair of bus bars 92 formed of a copper plate or the like, holding member 93 having insulation, and resin case 99.
At one end of bus bar 92, element connection part 928 is connected to metallikon electrode 911 of capacitor element 91 by soldering, resistance welding, or the like. Further, bus bar 92 is bent into an L-shape so as to be directed to an upper side (an opening) of case 99, and another end of bus bar 92 is provided with external connection terminal 929 partially protruding from case 99. This external connection terminal 929 is mechanically and electrically connected to external equipment (not shown). In order to facilitate this connection work, relative positions of respective external connection terminals 929, 929 provided at the pair of bus bars 92, 92 are extremely important.
Accordingly, the conventional film capacitor shown in FIG. 14 has the following configuration.
The pair of bus bars 92, 92 facing each other has overlapping parts 927 which overlap in a facing direction (a Y direction). Resin holding member 93 is provided with protrusion 93F on a surface of holding member 93, and overlapping part 927 of bus bar 92 is formed with hole 92F at a position corresponding to protrusion 93F. Also, by fitting protrusion 93F of this holding member 93 and hole 92F provided at overlapping part 927, the relative positions of external connection terminals 929 of the pair of bus bars 92 are temporarily fixed, and the positions of the pair of bus bars 92 and the holding member 93 are temporarily fixed.
Such film capacitor having protrusion 93F and hole 92F is, for example, disclosed in PTL 1.
According to a technique disclosed in PTL 1, bus bar 92 can be certainly positioned relative to holding member 93 in an X direction and a Z direction by fitting protrusion 93F into hole 92F. However, bus bar 92 cannot be positioned relative to holding member 93 in the Y direction (an insertion direction of protrusion 93F into hole 92F).
Accordingly, when bus bar 92 is connected to metallikon electrode 911 of capacitor element 91 by soldering, resistance welding, or the like, it is necessary to use a positioning jig which regulates a positional shift in the Y direction. Also, when a positive electrode bus bar is connected to a positive metallikon electrode, it is necessary to use a positive electrode positioning jig which regulates a positional shift in a plus Y direction. Moreover, when a negative electrode bus bar is connected to a negative metallikon electrode, it is necessary to use a negative electrode positioning jig which regulates a positional shift in a minus Y direction. In bus bar mounting/connecting processes, steps of positioning (a positive electrode), connecting (the positive electrode), positioning (a negative electrode), and connecting (the negative electrode) must be sequentially performed, and the connecting process becomes complex/complicated.
Further, even when bus bar 92 is temporarily fixed by using the positioning jig, a relative position in the Y direction of bus bar 92 with respect to holding member 93 may be shifted by completion of the connection. This is because holding member 93 and bus bar 92 are not unmovably fixed to each other, and holding member 93 and bus bar 92 are only indirectly and temporarily fixed via the positioning jig.
In other words, a film capacitor capable of improving relative mounting accuracy (positioning accuracy) of positive and negative electrode bus bars and capable of easily connecting the bus bars to a capacitor element is required.